


Day 22 | Collaring

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Collars, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Day 22 | Collaring

“Akali…”

Hazy blue eyes roamed up my body. They took their sweet time- no matter how many times we played this song and dance, Akali would always be a brat. That would never change, and I’d be lying if I said I wanted it to.

It was more fun this way.

“Look at me.”

Eyes lingered on my bare chest for a split second before they flicked up and watched me intently. Not a word was spoken- this was my leash, and my collar attached to her neck, but I had to give all the credit for the brat traming to Evelynn. Akali and I didn’t get nearly enough time to ourselves- if Evelynn wasn’t hogging her, she was out training, rapping- getting into trouble.

She smiled elvishly, lips parting every so slightly as she awaited my command. Instead, I pulled on the soft velvety leash attached to her throat, until she was forced to brace herself with her arms on either side of my head, so close that I could smell the sweet mint on her breath.

“Who do you belong to, again?”

It was a trick question, and I saw the brief amalgamation of confusion, lust, and amusement churning in those stormy blue orbs until she dipped her head, that impish smile still on her face as she breathed. “A fox and a demon.”

It was a cheeky but diplomatic answer. Akali always acted like there was an observant in the room. With good cause, probably- Evelynn could be anywhere, at any time, and I was always acutely aware of this, too. I couldn't help but laugh, just a little, as I pulled Akali closer yet again, until she was forced to straddle my lap with a small grunt. “Oh, how does Evelynn have you trained like a good little pup, doesn’t she? You couldn’t deny her, even when she’s not here.”

Akali gave a soft moan- maybe because of what I said, or maybe because I had run my tongue from the base of her next up to my jaw, tasting the salt and skin.

“I-...ngh!” There it was- that little grunt she always made when she was too aroused to respond properly. Quicksilver tongue until you started toying with her. Then she was all sweat, moans, and submissiveness. It was adorable.

“You like being told what to do, don’t you? You like having two different women to put a collar on you and pull you in to finger fuck you, don’t you?” I tipped my head, watching her squirm as I let my inhuman fangs leave little red trails on her skin. It had the very desired effect of making her moan through her nose before giving a little shudder. 

“Y-yes.”

Oh, I could see how easily Evelynn manipulated this one. She was so cute like this- I couldn’t stop myself from giggling as I reached around, making a pass over the thin boxers she was wearing. Hips bucked against my lower stomach- she was clearly fighting hard to keep her composure. Not effectively, but she was indeed trying. 

“Do you think about both of us fucking you at the same time? Do you think about serving us at the same time?”

I let the question hang in the air, thick as the scent of her arousal, and I felt her shiver again, arms rested on my shoulders- until I placed my finger over her clit, her boxers now absolutely soaked. “I wanted an answer for the one, cutie~”

As expected, she responded more to my gesture than my words- she gave a soft gasp, her body tensing instantly as her fingers dug into the tops of my shoulders. “Yes! Fuck- yes. Ahri- gods-” 

I felt cruel, but I could only laugh at this response. She was simultaneously trying to keep her answers short to stop from breaking down completely, and desperate to let me know how badly she wanted my attention.

“Ahri, please!”

Her voice was a strangled whine that ended in a relieved moan as I pulled her boxers down just enough to slip my fingers down where she was, very clearly, silently begging for my touch. Or, well, maybe not so silently- but she was trying, and I felt like it deserved a reward. So I started in small circles, first, alternating between little circles and gentle pressure until she was grinding down into my hand, breathing quickly through her nose as she desperately sought release. But it seemed anticlimactic for me to let her get herself off on my hand, so instead, I gave a short tug on the leash, eliciting a soft groan as I slowed my hand. “Ah ah. I can’t have you getting off like that. Lay down.”

I sat up straighter, gesturing to the silky bed sheets. She obliged, of course. She didn’t have a choice, really, if she wanted to come. 

Otherwise…

Well, I wasn’t quite as cruel as Evelynn would have been were she here.  _ She would have tied you up and left you begging for a day. _

I snorted through my nose, but maintained a straight face as Akali layed down slowly- every movement taken with care, as if each jostle was painful for her as the mattress bounced and caved under her weight.

“Oh, good girl.” Akali really could behave when she wanted! And- oh, I wished I could take a picture of this. Well, actually, I could. I  _ should. _

“Wait there a moment- do  _ not  _ move.” I purred, turning on my heel before strutting over to my vanity. There was my phone- oh, I had such wonderful ideas sometimes. When I returned, I raised it and snapped a picture. It was perfect, her hair wild and loose as it spread out behind her, arms raised beside her head. She looked absolutely beautiful, vulnerable- no wonder Eve had fallen for her.

Why I had.

I smirked and opened my messages with Eve, sending the picture off without a second thought- I was about to throw it down on the bed, when it buzzed. I was mildly surprised- Evelynn was only gone from today’s little session because she had promised to take Kai’Sa shopping, so I had assumed she was fairly distracted. 

_ E: Aww, I see you’re taking good care of my darling~ _

I clicked my tongue, amused.

_ A: Of course I am! _

_ E: I hope you’re not spoiling her too much- hm, you know what? Give me a second. _

A few seconds was all it took for my phone to start ringing, and I answered it quickly, observing Akali from the corner of my eye as I spoke. “Hello, Eve!”

“Hello, love. Can Akali hear me?”   
  
I shook my head as I paced back to where Akali lay prostrate before resting on the edge of the bed, trailing a finger down her abdomen. “No, but I can put you on speaker if you’d like.”

“Is- Eve?”

Akali looked drunk, and I giggled as I paused right above her clit. “Eve- yes. Eve, you’re on speaker now.” I nodded, as if she could even see me, before resting the phone on my bedside table.

“Wonderful- Akali, darling, are you behaving?” Eve’s voice was silky smooth and sultry as she spoke, and Akali squirmed under my finger before responding. “I- I’m trying. Gods I’m trying.”

I laughed.

“She has been, yes. Although I do  _ so _ wish you were here right now, Eve. It’s been awhile…” I let my words trail off, and Evelynn laughed. “It has been. But I will be sure to rectify that soon.”

I was rubbing her off again- slowly, though, one finger on her clit, and two, I slipped inside- she bucked instantly, gasping as I began to fuck her slowly. “Fuck!”

The little exclamation was so endearing, and I heard Eve trill just a little.    
  
“Oo! You know, Ahri, I hate to rush you to any extent, but I’m waiting outside for Kai’Sa- has she come yet?”   
  
“Mm, nope- did you want to hear her? I’m sure she’d  _ love _ if you did,” I began, running two fingers around her lips before reentering her. “And you’re not rushing me- I’ve been toying with her for some time. She’s been very good.”

A little laugh. “Good to hear- don’t change your pace on my account, but yes.”

“I’ll let you in on the first one then- I still have plans for her.” I agreed, picking up the pace- just a little, just slowly at first. But she was already so excited- with every stroke and thrust, she mewled and moaning. Mewled and moaned with a rising crescendo as I fucked her harder and harder. The way she grabbed blindly at the sheets and pillows above her head- I absolutely lived for it, and as I put my other free hand on her stomach to stop her from pushing back into my hand, I glanced back at my phone.

“What do you think, Eve? Should I let her come?”

“Hmm...normally, I would say no- you know me.” She laughed again- she was enjoying this far too much, but I couldn’t blame her.

I was too.

“That being said… let her sing.”

And so I did.

It was always fascinating to watch Akali come. It was like watching a star collapsing on itself, drawing on its own energy until it reached a single point, and then expanded outwards, her muscles locking before allowing herself to push up and out as she cried, riding out her orgasm against my hand.

“Ooo- absolutely lovely…”

I chuckled- Eve’s voice was thick. It sounded very much like maybe she really  _ had _ enjoyed that. And, looking back at Akali, who had collapsed back into the bed, I couldn’t help but give a little smile. 

“Mmm...Eve, when will you be home?”

“Thirty minutes.”

“Why don’t I keep Akali warmed up for you? You could go another round Akali, no?”

“Oh fuck...yeah, g-give me… give me a s-second.” Her voice was so deliciously shaky. Could she really? Well...we were about to find out. With a little smirk, I picked up the phone again.

“I would hurry up. I think Akali needs your expertise, but in the meantime..." I raised my hand to my mouth, licking my fingers slowly as I watched Akali's strained face. "I’ll be sure to keep her ready.”

  
  



End file.
